Jackpot
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Sequel up! how Harry and hermione got together. Harry's POV. Rating for mild swearing. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New one-shot… As for my other stories… Guys I'm so sorry I actually started with the last chapter of 'The first assignment" But I've totally got a writers block right now, and my best or my former best female friend and I had a row, which confuses me right now. So sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry if it's way to OOC(_**O**_ut _**O**_f _**C**_haracter)

This a little one-shot on how Hermione and Harry got together.

Harry's POV (the whole time)

_Hey guys, do you remember me? I'm Harry, Harry Potter, also known as 'the-boy-who-lived', 'the-boy-who-conquered' and 'the bachelor of the year', but well the last one isn't quite true anymore and that's why I'm here. I want to tell you guys how I got together with my girlfriend. I think you know here quite well. Her name is Hermione Granger, and she's the most amazing girl I've ever known, and I know her pretty well, as for we were best friends for thirteen years before we got together. Alright I think I'll tell you now. _

$$$$$HJP&HJG$$$$$

I sat on my couch in front of my fire place in my own apartment. A TV hung above the fire place, quite cool if you ask me. I used to live here with Ron, my best friend, well best male friend, but he moved to Luna, yes Luna Lovegood. I was really surprised when they started dating, but they're actually cute. But don't tell anyone I said that. I was staring into the fire when suddenly a soft pop announced the appearance of someone else. Startled, I looked over and saw Hermione, with loads of bags in next to her and apparently crying. I frowned and walked over to her. She dropped all her bags and flung her arms around my neck.

"It's really over." She whispered. _Yep, Hermione had a boyfriend, not her first by the way. His name was Derek, no wait, Drake, no, um, Daniel, yeah his name was Daniel. He was a not so tall, brown haired, blue eyed guy. They were together for a year now. Your probably wondering why I didn't remember his name, well I chose to forget him, because I didn't like him, well of course I didn't because guess what? I am madly in love with Hermione since I was twenty years old_. I wrapped my arms around her and held her until she stopped shaking. I led her over to the couch and sat her down. I walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She smiled gratefully as I gave it to her. I sat down, turned to her and looked at her expectantly.

"It's over, Daniel and I broke up." She stated after she calmed down.

"I did catch that, but why did you break up?" I asked. She looked at me and than down at her hands. I took my time to study her. Her hair was slightly messed up, I guess she has run her hands trough it a few times. Her eyes were puffy and red, so she has been crying. Than my gaze dropped down to her hands, that were fidgeting and I took this opportunity to cover her hands with mine. She looked back up at me and I offered her a small smile, which she returned.

She sighed. "We had a huge row. He accused me of cheating on him…" She trailed off and looked back down. "With you." She said quietly. My eyes widened. _I would've expected many things but this well this took me completely by surprise._ I decided to keep quiet, so she could continue. "Of course I told him that's rubbish, but he didn't believe me and told me to choose between me and you." She put her head in her hands and began to sob. I gently draped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. "I didn't know what to do. I love him, I thought I'd marry him, but you're Harry, my best friend for thirteen years, you're like my brother."

I flinched slightly, unnoticeable. _Of course like a brother, but she sure isn't a sister to me. I mean, jeez, I fantasize about this girl in the most unappreciated way for any siblings_. She started to talk again, well okay more like sob. "I looked at him for a while and I told him that I don't know what to do. He stared at me in disbelieve, than shook his head, said 'Then it's over' and walked out of the door. The only thing I could think of was going to you. I'm sorry, Harry." She buried her head in my chest. I held her tightly until she calmed down. I stood up and grabbed her bags. She stood up, too. I led her into the guest room. She sat down on the bed. "Thank you." She whispered. I sat down next to her.

"Hey, that's what's friends are there for, right." I nearly choked on the words. She leaned up and kissed my cheek lightly. I wished I had moved my head. I smiled at her and left her alone. It was night after all. I stripped down and went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

$$$$$HJP&HJG$$$$$

I woke up when I heard someone sing to loud music. I grabbed my wand and rushed out in nothing but my boxer shorts. What I saw, was surprising and… turned me on. Hermione was there in my kitchen, dancing and singing loudly to 'I wanna dance with somebody'. She was clad in a tight tank top, that looked like something she wore when she was five and a pair of boxer shorts, which belonged to me. She was swaying her hips and waving around with her arms, a spatula in one of her hands. I walked up behind her and leaned my head next to hers. "Boo." I whispered.

She spun around, startled. "Harry!" She exclaimed. I laughed and made the same moves she did before. She blushed slightly and turned back to the stove top. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She was still moving to the music and was rocking against me. I suppressed a groan.

"What are you doing?" I asked and looked over her shoulder. I could see eggs and bacon. "Aw, you're cooking breakfast for me?"

She nodded as she leaned back into me. "Yes as a thank you. I know I'm a bother sometimes." I nuzzled her neck before putting my mouth next to her ear. "You're never a bother, Mione." I whispered. She turned her head to look at me. As my gaze met hers, I swear I could see something. I subconsciously leaned in and saw her closing her eyes. Just as I was about to taste those lips, we heard someone pop in. We jumped apart and spun around. Ron was standing in my living room, turning and looking around like he was searching something. Then he turned to the kitchen and saw us.

"Hey Harry, hey…Hermione? What are you doing here… in Harry's boxer shorts?" He asked confused, but clearly amused. Hermione blushed.

"I'm gonna change." She mumbled and left for her room. I looked back to Ron and saw him smirking. "What?" I asked.

"Hermione here, wearing your boxer shorts, pretty cosy over there. You finally told her about your feelings, eh?" Ron exclaimed. I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, no, I didn't and I don't intend to. She and Daniel broke up yesterday and I allowed her to stay over… Well she'll probably stay for a long time." I said quietly, releasing his mouth.

"She and Daniel broke up. And you didn't tell her your feelings?" He exclaimed again. Hermione came back in, now wearing a pair of light jeans and white shirt. "Feelings for whom?" She asked and stepped in between Ron and me. Ron began to stutter. "Um, uh… I, uh." I waved my arms furiously behind Hermione as a sign to shut up. Ron didn't catch them and looked confused at me. Hermione turned to me and I stopped immediately. "Feelings for whom, Harry?" I scanned my head for names of females. I decided to go with one of the female members in the quidditch team I play. "Katie, Katie Bell, you know, chaser in my team, former chaser for the Gryffindor team." She looked at me disbelievingly.

"You have feelings in a more than platonic way for Katie Bell?" I scratched the back of my head. "Um, yes?" Then I saw an emotion flicker through her eyes, but it was gone before I could catch it. "Oh." She said quietly and walked back over to the stove top. "Congratulations" She murmured. Confused, I looked over to Ron. He just shrugged. I shook my head and decided to change. So I walked into my room, grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a black long sleeve sweater. I rushed back out and saw Ron nibbling on a piece of bacon while Hermione sat at the table and ate a toast.

I walked over to her and snatched her toast, then sat down next to her. "Hey that's mine." She protested. I grinned and took a bite of it. "So Ron, why are you here? Don't get me wrong, you're my best friend, but you never come that early." I stated. Ron looked at me confused, but than his face dawned in realization. "I proposed to Luna yesterday." He said with a proud smile. Hermione and I stood up and walked to him. Hermione hugged him first than I. "And we want you two to be groomsman and bridesmaid." Hermione squealed and gave Ron another crushing hug. I patted his back with a smile. "Alright I should leave again, Luna is very grateful and I wouldn't want to let her wait. If you know what I mean." He said with a wink and disapparated.

Hermione and I walked into the living room. I popped down onto the couch. Hermione sat down at the other and of the couch, stretched out and laid her feet on my lap. I looked down at them. They were cute. "Your feet are cute." I stated aloud. She blushed slightly. "You think so?" She began wiggling her toes, what made her feet move on my lap. "Yeah." She was still wiggling and moving her feet and I felt myself react slightly. "Mione, could you please stop?" She looked at me confused and frowning, but quickly understood. She blushed and stopped, but didn't remove her feet. There was silence for a while. "So." I started. "Ron marries." Hermione sighed. "What's wrong?" She shifted the position and laid her head on my lap now. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"I thought Daniel and I would… you know." She whispered. She turned her head to the fireplace, which was out. I began to stroke her hair idly. "Hey." I said gently. She turned back to me. "I know, it's hard, but you will find the right one." And hopefully I'm the right one, I added in my mind. "Come on." I stood up, much to her protest. "Let's go for a walk." I grabbed her jacket and threw it to her. She stood up and slipped into her shoes. I took her hand and dragged her outside. The weather was warm on this day, so we decided to go to a park. I never let go of her hand, instead intertwined our fingers. She blushed and looked down, but kept quiet. We walked and talked. It was a great day.

We got home after a few hours and snuggled in front of the fire. _That was like a jackpot for me._ My back was against the couch and Hermione in between my legs, leaning into me, with my arms around her. "Harry?" I looked down at her. She was still staring into the fire. She was beautiful. Her features were lid in the fire and it seemed like she were glowing. "What do you like about Katie?" She asked quietly. I looked at her a few moments in surprise. I know Katie, but well what was I supposed to say. I decided to describe what I like about her, Hermione. I tipped her chin up to look at me.

"She's beautiful, smart and caring. She's loyal to me and stands up for herself. She's stubborn sometimes, but I still love her. I love it, when her smile lids up her features and I love the twinkle in her eyes when she laughs. The way she touches me makes me always content and comfortable. I love her. I just love her." I finished in a whisper. She looked down for a moment before standing up, mumbling something about needing to get up early in the morning. I stared confused at her back until she was gone.

$$$$$HJP&HJG$$$$$

The next day was, well, awkward. In the morning Hermione left me a note saying she will be late at home. I got practise and I was just awful. They told me to go home. I got home and began to cook a meal for Hermione and me. After a few hours, she came home looking exhausted. She mumbled a 'Hi' and than a 'Good Night' before retreating to her room. I frowned and looked at the meal I made. I ate it, cleaned up and went into my room.

This went on for a week until I decided to talk to her about it. I came home from practise and saw her reading a book. She looked up and stared at me for a moment. I offered a small smile, which she returned. I went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and changed into a fresh shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When I walked into the living room, I saw her gathering her stuff to leave.

"Hermione wait." She stopped and looked at me. I went over, took her things, laid them on the table and sat down. She followed my movements and sat down next to me. "Why are you avoiding me?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm not avoiding you, Harry." She replied, watching her hands. I snorted, which made her look at me.

"You are avoiding me and I don't know why. It hurts Hermione." I exclaimed, showing my hurt, now. "Is it because of Daniel, because you broke up and it was partly my fault? I'm sorry, I'll go to Daniel and tell him that's there's nothing between us, but please stop avoiding me, I can't stand it." Hermione looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"No, Harry, it's not because of Daniel, that wasn't your fault." She took my hands. "It's… I,- I can't stand the thought of you and… another girl. Because…"

"Hermione…?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes. I really thought she was going to saw what I wanted to hear for four years now.

"I..-." She got interrupted as the door burst open and Daniel stepped in. I really should lock that stupid door. Hermione stood up immediately. "Daniel?"

"I knew it." He exclaimed. I stood up too and walked to stand in front of Hermione, to protect her. "We break up and the first thing you do is visit your fucking lover?" _Ow, he insulted me. As long as it was just me and not Hermione_. "You're a whore. I can't believe I actually wanted to make up with you or that I loved you." When I heard that my fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards. I grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall. "Don't call her whore." I stated in a low voice. "You insult her again and I'm gonna knock the living daylights out of you. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met and you're lucky she actually wasted her time with you. And now leave and make sure I won't see you again." I threw him out of my apartment and slammed the door shut.

I turned to Hermione. She had a look of shook, surprise and disbelieve on her face. I walked right in front of her and pulled her by her waist to me. I crushed my lips into hers. Just before she could react I pulled away and brushed past her. When I reached my room I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow. What a day that was.

When I walked out the next day I found Hermione leaning her back against the couch. We gazed at each other for a while, than she smiled slightly. "Morning." She greeted me.

"I kissed you." I stated but didn't move an inch. Her smile widened. She pushed herself up and took a step to me. She looked me up and down. I looked down and saw the lack of my attire. I was only wearing my boxer shorts and a sweatpants.

"I noticed." She was still smiling wickedly. She laid her palms on my chest as she took another step up to me. A shiver ran through my spine. Her hands than slid up and locked behind my neck. I wrapped an arm around her waist. "And I want you to do it again." She pushed her body into mine. _She wanted me to kiss her again, so well jackpot!_ I traced her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. It started soft and gentle but grew more passionate as I wrapped my other arm around her, pulled her closer and opened my mouth. She responded immediately and pushed herself more into me. I began to back her up until we reached my couch and fell over. We pulled away and laughed. I sobered first and traced her cheek again. "What is this?" I asked her. Her eyes twinkled.

"This is called kissing, Harry." She stated clearly amused. I frowned at her. She leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss. "I love you, Harry. That's what I wanted to tell you yesterday. I love you." I slowly began to grin, but kept quiet. "Harry, don't you want to say something?" I still didn't say anything, I let the feeling wash over me. She loves me, was all I could think of. She frowned. "Harry, you're not still in love with Katie, or?" She asked. I looked confused down at her. "Huh? Katie? When was I … Ah… Hermione, I've never been in love with Katie." Now it was her turn to look confused up to me. "But you described your feelings for her a week ago." I grinned again, while she frowned at me. "I didn't describe my feelings for her, I described them for you. Everything I said, was what I feel about you. Hermione, I love you. I've loved you for four years now."

Her smile lids her face up just how I loved it. She ruffled my hair and then cupped my cheek. I grinned at her and kissed her softly. The only word that kept repeating in my head was "Jackpot"

$$$$$HJP&HJG$$$$$

_What happened afterwards is really not for you to hear, if you catch my drift. The wedding of Ron and Luna was eight month after that day. Hermione cried the whole time, she was so cute. Hermione and I've been together for almost a year now, tomorrow is our anniversary and I'll propose to her. Wish me luck guys! _

$$$$$HJP&HJG$$$$$

A/N: Okay… this is it. Let me know if you guys want me to write the propose as a sequel. And of course review.

Credit to scarlet and gold for the "I kissed you" – "I noticed" Part. Read her stories!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:  
The Proposal is up now. It's called "Jackpot: The proposal"

Please let me know if you want the wedding as well!


End file.
